Lay Your Weary Head To Rest
by jnovak428
Summary: The Winchesters have won their final battle and saved the world. They're so, so tired, and Castiel is waiting to open Heaven's gates for them. This is just a drabble of sorts of how the series could end.


**A/N: **Hi guys! So, this was my first ever fanfic of any sort, I wrote it before season 8 started and before I had seen season 7. It's meant to be able to take place at any time, nothing is specific. I just know that, although we all want Sam and Dean to live long happy lives, c'mon, it's Supernatural we're talking about. There's a good chance that won't happen. But I hope what I came up with is a good compromise. The first part is narrated by Castiel, so read it in his gravelly voice for best effect.

I do not own Supernatural or its characters.

* * *

The tale of the two Winchester boys was always one of tragedy; their lives an endless string of nightmares as bit by bit everything they held dear was ripped apart before their eyes. They've battled demons and befriended angels. These brothers from Kansas even stopped Armageddon; but the cost was their own world crashing down around them. They've always had one more fight left in them, and for Sam and Dean, this was it. The war was won thanks to the wayward sons.

* * *

The door to the dark motel room opened as Sam and Dean stumbled in, supported by Castiel. They were both covered in blood, some of it their own, although Cas had healed their numerous injuries. They found the bed and collapsed onto it, exhausted.

Dean gave a tired chuckle. "We did it, Sammy. We stopped those sons-of-bitches for good."

Sam stared up at the blank ceiling, breathing heavily. "It's over."

Castiel stood watching them, a weary smile on his face.

"Cas…" Dean said. "It is over, right?"

"Yes. It is truly over. The world is finally safe from all evil. You did it."

Sam and Dean thought about all they'd sacrificed to get to this moment. They realized they were very, very tired. With his last ounce of strength, Sam asked, "So… what now? Dean, we have our whole lives ahead of us."

Dean, ready to pass out, replied, " Hey, Sammy, don't worry. We'll figure it out in the morning. Right now I just want to rest."

Sam gave a mumbled "ok, Dean" and dozed off.

Castiel approached the brothers and spoke reassuringly, calmly, like a mother to her children.

"Rest. You've earned it."

Cas laid a finger to each of their foreheads and with this, the blood was gone from their faces, leaving two peaceful, innocent boys fast asleep. He bent down and whispered to their unconscious forms one final message.

"Thank you. For everything. You will always be remembered."

There was sorrow in Cas's words. For, although he cured their ailments he could feel their life force weakening. Cas let them go, because he knew death would be a blessing for the Winchesters. They'd saved the world one last time and now Heaven's gates were open for them, their long-lost family waiting to shower them in the love they deserved. When they awoke they'd be in a better place, and Castiel was honored to give them that gift.

* * *

Castiel watched solemnly as the two caskets were lowered into the ground. It was one week since he sat in that motel room and sensed his friends' souls slip away. He had transported them back home to Lawrence and arranged a small private funeral. All of the Winchesters' family and friends were dead; the only attendee was one 'James Novak', whose eyes were wet as he gazed upon the four consecutive gravestones that marked a spiritual reunion at last.

"Loving son, brother, friend. Gone but not forgotten."

Wiping his eyes with the sleeve of his coat, Cas stood in silence as the funerary directors tipped their hats to him and left the cemetery. He spent the rest of the afternoon mourning alone in front of the two freshly packed mounds of earth. The legacy of Sam and Dean Winchester was but a memory in the mind of one man now. Or, perhaps not, for those blue eyes could set their gaze far past the land of the living. And plus, he couldn't ignore the sweet scent of freshly baked cherry pie. It was his favorite.

* * *

"Son, could you set the table?"

"Yeah, Dad."

Sam gathered plates and utensils and arranged them on the dining room table as his brother passed him, following the aroma coming from the kitchen.

"Dean, no, not now! You'll have to wait until after dinner."

Mary smiled as her oldest son desperately tried to snatch the dessert from the counter behind her. She led him out of the room and sat him down at the table.

"Don't you dare start eating without us, mister." she teased. As Mary returned to cooking Sam pulled up a chair next to Dean.

"Smells good," he said, acknowledging the intoxicating array of scents filling the house. Dean couldn't take his eyes off the plate of rolls his father had just placed in the center of the table.

"Boy, did I miss Mom's Sunday dinners. You weren't even old enough to remember, Sammy."

The two reminisced while their parents put the rest of the food out; a giant golden-brown turkey cooked to perfection, mashed potatoes, gravy, it was like Thanksgiving every weekend in the Winchester home. John and Mary joined their sons and the family settled in to eat.

"Oh, wait! No, no, no!" Mary exclaimed as she snatched the turkey leg already on the way to Dean's open mouth.

"Aw, Mom, what?"

When she had everyone's attention, she spoke.

"Before we eat, we need to say Grace."

There were the moans and groans from the men, and "C'mon, I'm dyin' over here!" from Dean, but they all huddled in and grasped each other's palms. Mary was about to begin when the doorbell rang.

"Now, who could that be? We weren't expecting anyone. Dean, go answer the door, will you?"

He rolled his eyes but obediently got up and went to the door. Opening it, he saw a pair of smiling blue eyes staring back at him. His heart nearly stopped.

"Cas…?"

"Hello Dean."

The look on Castiel's face was that of greeting an old friend.

"Cas…wh-what are you doing here?"

His expression was one of disbelief. It seemed like ages since they last met. He was also afraid Cas might tell him somehow they overlooked something, that the job wasn't done yet. He wouldn't be able to take it. Looking past Dean, Cas could see the rest of the Winchesters anxiously waiting for news as to the identity of their visitor. In the background Mary could be heard asking, "Dean, sweetie, who is it?"

With Dean still looking stupefied, Cas just decided to come out with it.

"I was just wondering… if there's room for one more?"

Dean's eyes softened. Smiling, he pulled Cas out of the cold night and brought him in front of the family. Sam's face immediately lit up and he grinned.

"Hey Cas!"

"Hello Sam. It's nice to see you."

Mary and John exchanged confused glances.

"Cas?" Mary started. "As in…Castiel?"

Cas turned to her with a warm smile. "Yes."

She looked amazed. "My boys have been talking about you all week. You're an…angel?"

Cas dropped his gaze for a moment, humbled.

"It's an honor to finally meet you, Mary Winchester."

He embraced her, and added quietly, "You have two incredible sons."

In his arms, she whispered, "I know."

Castiel turned to the boys' father and held out a hand.

"Hello John Winchester."

He shook it and nodded to Cas, sitting back down. Dean, still standing beside Cas, exclaimed, "Well Cas, you gonna join us for dinner or what?"

"Oh…yes…um…" He scanned the room for an empty place at the table.

"Here."

Dean pulled up a chair between himself and John and motioned to Cas. When everyone was seated, Mary said, "Now, I believe we were in the middle of a prayer." She looked across the table at the angel and smiled. Dean took Sam's hand on one side and Castiel's on the other and everyone closed their eyes to say Grace. Castiel thought of his father, and thanked him for the greatest gift of all:

The Winchesters would never be alone, ever again.


End file.
